How Could This Happen To Me?
by wizbey
Summary: The Mauraders spend their years at Hogwarts, mischief, romance and Slytherins are a few of the things in store for them. James is madly in love with Lily who can't stand him. Sirius and Remus are having secret meetings with girlfriends.
1. unplesent incounters

How Could This Happen To Me?

Author's Notes: I came up with the idea for this story on Friday while in chapters with my friends. If my story sucks I'm sorry blame my mind for the idea. If my spelling sucks it's not my fault I can't spell to save my life (so there, I don't want any complaints xMissPadfootx…)

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters that you recognize from the Harry Potter books J.K.Rowling does. I also don't own Kyleigh (she belongs to herself). Also I do not own the idea of what Lily is told to do so that she can get onto the platform Hazel Mist does.

Chapter 1: Unpleasant encounters

11-year-old Lily Evans looked at the space between platforms 9 and 10, as if expecting to see another platform appear. After looking down at her ticket once more just to be sure she had read it correctly, she looked up again in hope that she had missed seeing the platform before.

"Don't know how to get on the platform?" A male voice asked behind Lily. He continued as soon as he saw her nod her head yes. "Well, what you have to do is yell that you're madly in love with James Potter."

"And Sirius Black is the best," another male voice added.

Lily found these instructions on how to get onto the platform very strange. But before Lily could even yell the instructions she had been given, a voice interrupted. "James there you are I've been looking everywhere for you. Oh you've made another friend," indicating Lily, "well then hurry up before you're late and miss the train."

As soon as the lady (who Lily believed to be James's mom, James being the boy behind her) finished speaking James and his friend took off towards the wall that separated platforms 9 and10. Soon they both disappeared, but before Lily could even start to move closer to the wall someone bumped into her.

"I'm so sorry," the girl apologized in a frantic voice. After she finished picking up all her stuff that fell off her trolley she turned to Lily, "my names Kyleigh what's yours?" All the traces of the frantic voice vanished in its place was a bright bubbly one.

"Lily," Lily replied, suddenly both girls realized they forgot all about the Hogwarts Express. Kyleigh took off running towards the wall that lead to the train, like James and his friend did earlier, Lily was right behind her.

Magical was the first word that came to Lily's mind when she saw the Hogwarts Express. She looked everywhere for Kyleigh (well everywhere in eyesight without moving that is) but she seemed to vanish. Lily quickly boarded the train and found an empty compartment. After getting herself settled she opened the slandered book of spells grade one. She was soon interrupted when the compartment door opened and a peaky looking girl with waist length jet black hair and lilac eyes entered.

"Can I sit? Everywhere else is either full or the compartments that do have room have jerks in them…" the girl questioned Lily, in a quite voice.

"Sure," Lily responded, she put down her book, "I'm Lily."

"Karmatha" the girl told Lily as soon as she was seated.

Both were having a conversation with each other when Kyleigh tripped into the compartment. "Sorry," Kyleigh told Lily and Karmatha, "I'm kind of clumsy… oh I'm Kyleigh," directing the last part at Karmatha. "I'm so rude, not introducing myself, sorry for running off no manners, that's what my mother says anyways so can I sit here?" She finished babbling by pointing to an empty seat.

"Sure," both girls replied to the request in unison.

"My name's Karmatha," Karmatha introduced herself for the second time that day.

The next interruption was several hours latter and it was by the trolley lady. "Anything off the trolley dears?"

"Sure," all three girls answered in five year old voices. Looking at the trolley Lily became confused because there was no candy that she knew. But as it turns out, she didn't have to worry about any of that because Kyleigh bought everything; Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans, Ice Mice, Fizzing Wizbeys, Acid Pops, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Liquorice Wands, and Jelly Slugs. In Lily's opinion it was the best!

Half way through eating their candy the compartment door opened once again, there stood a boy about age 11 with greasy black hair and a hooked nose. "Any idea what house you'll be in?" He asked in an I-know-everything condescending voice," I've been asking everybody that's a first year."

Seeing Lily and Karmatha's puzzled expressions, Kyleigh decided to answer for them, as well as her. "Gryffindor, how about you?" Kyleigh was beginning to really dislike this guy.

"Slytherin, what about them?" He snapped back.

"Gryffindor,"Kyleigh replied with as much attitude as she could muster.

"Shame first years can't be on the house quidditch team," he continued.

"Pity," retorted Kyleigh.

After this he left, and both Lily and Karmatha bombed Kyleigh with questions, for which they received good answers. Like Gryffindor and Slytherin are two of the four houses at Hogwarts. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were the other two houses. Your house is like your family you win and lose points. Quidditch is a sport played on brooms with seven players and four balls. But you will learn more about the sport at school.

The new topic of conversation was the animals they had as pets to Hogwarts. Karmatha had a vampire bat, Kyleigh had a black American Cocker Spaniel named Toby, and Lily had a snowy owl named Twilight.

Carefully taking a small cage form the luggage compartment, and a glass jar full of insects and spiders. Karmatha undid the lid on the jar, took out two spiders and dropped them in the cage. Kyleigh gave a small gasp and Karmatha and Lily giggled. "Dusk needs to eat to you know…" Karmatha defended her bat.

The rest of the ride passed in boredom, the three girls quickly changed into their Hogwarts robes twenty-five minutes before arriving.

A voice echoed through out the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way towards the door and out onto a tiny, dark platform. Lily shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" A friendly voice boomed over the noise, "C'mon, follow me-any more firs' years? Mind your step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

Karmatha, Kyleigh, and Lily made there way toward the voice and started to follow it, other first years were doing the same. Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, marrow path. Thick trees lined either side of the path. Nobody spoke much and Lily wasn't sure if that was because of nerves or excitement.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' look o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud 'Oooooh!'

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, it's windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. A small blond haired girl followed Lily, Karmatha and Kyleigh into a boat.

"Everyone in?" Shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself, "right then-FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid, as the first boats reached the cliff they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy, which hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbour. Where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge oak door. Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door. It immediately swung open. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and had the impression that she should not be crossed.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you Hagrid. I will take them from here." She pulled the door wide. They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. She stopped at a pair of double doors that lead to the great hall.

Please review, your opinion is important to me. Hope you enjoyed it, the chapters will become longer I promise.


	2. A memorial sorting

The first years crowded around the doors leading to the Great Hall. Obviously they were waiting for everyone else to be seated and quiet. They could hear people talking amongst themselves many first years took this as an opportunity to do the same.

A certain greasy haired, hooked nose eleven year old was going on about stuff he read in _Hogwarts; A history, _and his own opinions.

"It's not really the night sky in the Great Hall. It's just bewitched to look like it. Oh look there's all the professors I can't wait till lessons start. I'll probably be top in our year."

"SHUT UP! Just shut your mouth and don't open it…EVER! We don't care about what you've read, your hopes, opinions, or dreams." Kyleigh snapped at the boy who was really getting on her nerves.

"You know what," He carried on like nothing happened. "They shouldn't let mudbloods into the school only purebloods should be allowed."

"I SAID DON'T OPEN YOUR MOUTH." Kyleigh snapped angrily.

"Or what will happen?" He replied in a I'm-so-scared-of-you-NOT!voice. Kyleigh decided that sometimes actions speak louder then words, so she punched him in the nose. She was aiming for his mouth but he moved.

"Don't you ever use that word in front of my friends…GIT" She whispered threatingly in his ear after beating the shit out of him. He was bleeding so bad he had large bruises all over his body not to mention his nose was broken and he had a black bloody eye. At this point no student was listening to the sorting hat song. All eyes were on Ky and the git; all teachers seemed to be rooted to their spots. The whole time Kyleigh was beating up the git several students; Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter, were cheering, Sirius more enthusiastically then the other two. Finally Professor Dumbledore spoke, in a calm clear voice,

"If you'd kindly stop fighting Minerva will you escort these seven first years to my office."

"Certainly…come along," She said sharply leading the seven students to the head office.

"Any idea why were going too? I mean it's not like we encouraged the fight." Sirius suddenly asked halfway to the headmaster's office. Everyone but Snape and McGonagall snickered.

"In" She said sharply, "You seven wait here until Professor Dumbledore comes." Professor McGonagall turned leaving the seven of them in silence. Sirius was first to break the silence. He held out his hand to Kyleigh,

"Thank you that was the best performance I have ever seen in my entire life! You mig-"

James who had grabbed the back of Sirius's shirt pulled him towards him muttering,

"Shut up Black." Sirius looked over at Snape and smirked,

"You know that black eye does wonders for your complexion. It's a nice improvement." Lily didn't understand what was going on. What had she been called that was so bad? Leaning over she whispered in Karmatha's ear,

"Any idea what's going on?"

"Nope," came the almost silent reply. Soon the door opened and in walked Professor Dumbledore holding a battered looking hat. Placing the hat on his desk, he turned to the seven students, who were crowded around his desk,

"Lemon drop?" He asked. All seven accepted the candy due to the fact they hadn't eaten in hours.

"Ms. Annerire, you'll receive one and only one detention because it is your first day at Hogwarts. And you Mr. Black will join her because you were so enthusiastic. The rest of you will receive a warning. Now let's sort you. Annerire, Kyleigh." Kyleigh stepped up to Professor Dumbledore as he placed the sorting hat on her head,

"Ah brave, courage and loyalty. With those qualities there's only one place for you, better be…GRYFFINDOR!" She got up and walked over to the right side of the room, before smirking a know-it-all smile at Snape.

"Black, Sirius." Sirius walked over to the stool and sat down the hat was placed on his head,

"Another Black? Normally I would place you in Slytherin…but there's something special about you…GRYFFINDOR!" The hat came off his head as he got up and walked over to James,

"I'm special. The hat said so." He pronounced before joining Kyleigh.

"Yah, special in more then one way." James muttered.

"Dellis, Karmatha" Like Sirius she too sat down and heard the hat speak,

"How interesting, you hold a dark secret. Why don't we place you in…GRYFFINDOR!" Both Sirius and Kyleigh applauded when she went to stand with them, she blushed.

"Evans, Lily." Sitting on the stool Lily became nervous,

"What do we have here you could belong in Ravenclaw…No? I know, GRYFFINDOR!" Lily went over and stood with her three friends.

"Lupin, Remus." Like everyone else before him he sat down on the stool waiting to be sorted.

"How interesting, you too hold a dark secret…like one of the girls I sorted. You have the mind of a Ravenclaw, but there's courage oh yes. Plenty of loyalty as well…GRYFFINDOR!"

"Potter, James." Sitting on the stool he soon heard the hat,

"Gifted in a a lot of ways. Your loyalty is plentiful, and yet so much courage the only real place to put you, GRYFFINDOR!"

"Snape, Severus." Eagerly sitting on the stool the hat barely touched his head when it shouted,

"SLYTHERIN!" He got up to stand by his lonesome.

"There will be food in your dormitories for you, your head of house will be outside to take you to your common rooms. Oh and Ms. Dellis a word please?" Dumbledore informed them. Everyone but Karmatha left Dumbledore's office immediately. A few minutes and she emerged and the six new Gryffindors followed Professor McGonagall to the entrance to the Gryffindor common room.

"Carpe Diem." The fat lady swung open everyone but Karmatha went inside. The other five were engrossed in their conversation and food they didn't notice Karmatha wasn't there.

The next morning at breakfast Kyleigh kept being congratulated by fellow Gryffindors. Ky, Sirius, James, Remus, Lily, Karmatha and the other two first years: Peter and Deanna were all in high spirits until they got their schedules.

"Bloody hell," Muttered James, "We have double transfiguration with the Slytherins."

"I swear if I hear one of them say the word _mudblood _I'll…"

"We already know what you'll do." Remus cut her off.

"What's a mudblood?" Inquired Lily.

"Mudblood means dirty blood it's a really fowl name for someone who's parents are muggles." Sirius defined the word, "It's to my misfortune I have to live with the most "pruest" of all families, my mother prances around all day long complaining about muggles and dirty blood." Two owls came in and dropped identical slips of paper to Kyleigh and Sirius. They read, "Your detention is tonight at 9:15 pm with Mr. Filch in the Trophy Room."

"I was kind of hoping they would've forgotten about our detentions." Kyleigh said sadly,

"We better get going charms will be starting soon. I always thought charms would be interesting."

"Highlight of my day." Muttered James, but Lily over heard him,

"Well then you won't want to miss it."


	3. Memories

**Chapter 3: **

At 9:00pm Kyleigh and Sirius left the Gryffindor common room, and started making their way to the trophy room to meet Filch for their detention.

"You don't reckon Filch would have forgotten do you?" Kyleigh asked.

"Our chances are as great as hell freezing over…" Sirius muttered.

Kyleigh laughed as she pulled open the door to the trophy room.

"Think there's a way we could get out of detention?" Kyleigh asked innocently.

"Well I have ideas but we just might land our selves another detention…" Sirius grinned evilly.

"Ooh indulge me," she said sitting down on the stone floor.

Five minutes latter Kyleigh and Sirius had concocted an evil plan to get out of detention.

"What do you mean you and I concocted an evil plan! I came up with the whole thing; just because you're telling the story doesn't mean that you can take half the credit…" Sirius cut Kyleigh off out raged. He continued to yell for a few minutes until, "Sirius it was your idea that we tell our favourite memories. SO DON'T CUT ME OFF! YOU ARE SO CONCEDED, I CAN'T BELIVE I LIKE YOU!" Kyleigh became furious.

"Thank-you, and you love me because I'm so loveable…" Sirius stated.

"Yah loveable in you head Black. You're a real mental case that's for sure." James put in his thoughts.

"He's not as bad as you and that's a proven fact," said Lily. "My memory next, I know that we said that we'd go girl boy girl boy ect… But I really want to say mine please."

Sighing as it was going to be his turn next, "Fine Evans you can go."

"Well that was an interesting memory but my favourite has to be the look on James's face when-"

"Not that one!" James cried in horror.

Lily simply said, "My memory."

"Quidditch tryouts to night at 7:00 sharp," Sirius said brightly, "anyone want to come try out with me?"

"Ooh I will!" Kyleigh responded excitedly.

"Wicked, I'll do it!" James's voice was filled with delight.

"Unfortunately I'll have to pass," Remus said.

" But first years aren't allowed to be on their house team…"

"So, your point Lily?" Sirius asked bewildered.

"Rules are ment to be broken, that's why there made," James continued.

"Everyone be at the quidditch pitch for seven, were making Hogwarts history!" Kyleigh announced.

Later that night James, Sirius, Kyleigh, Remus, Lily and Karmatha assembled at the Quidditch pitch. The first three were carrying brooms; five players suited in Gryffindor quidditch robes emerged for the change rooms. Several other students were there wanting to tryout for the team.

The captain stepped forward "We're only holding tryouts for beaters," he announced to the small crowd.

James looked disappointed as he muttered, "First years can't be on the team anyways…"

"That is correct first years can't be on the team," the captain spoke.

"Ah come on let me tryout I just might end up being one of the best players you got," Sirius whined.

A chaser leaned over and whispered in the captain's ear, "Come on humour them let them try…"

Kyleigh looked at Sirius and grinned.

"Okay listen up everyone this is what you're going to do. One at a time you're going to hit the bludger as many times as you can in five minutes, aiming for the hoops. The two people with the best accuracy make the team."

The first two were absolutely horrible, they had no accuracy and each only hit the bludger at the hoops once. One ended up having to go to HospitalWing.The next two were good, definatly better than the first two, but not exceptional, they both had decent accuracy.

"Oy! you there," the captain called, "Firstie your up."

Sirius climbed onto his broom and flew up into the air, his beater bat hanging limply by his side. The bludger came flying at him, he hit it with such accuracy that it flew through the middle hoop. The next bludger came at him at an awkward angle but he managed to hit it through the left hoop. His luck continued for the rest of his five minutes. When he dismounted his broom the captain was cheering and came running over, "You are definatly on the team!"

James looked disappointed that Sirius had made the Quidditch team, "Lucky chance I doubt both of you can make it," he smirked.

Kyleigh walked forward and asked," Can I have a go now?"

The look the captain bore made it quite obvious that he doubted a girl could have done as well as Sirius had just done.

After Kyleigh's five minutes some said she did just as well as Sirius others, said she did better.

"That's the way to tell it! That's exactly the way it happened," Kyleigh cut in.

"Is not! Your so bloody full of your self." Sirius said pointedly.

"Your one to talk," said Karmatha.

Lily cut in "Can you three just let me finish my memory? I think the best part of the whole entire day was when James's expression dropped when the captain came running over and told Kyleigh that she also made the team.

"Lucky chance, I bet the captain will regret putting them on the team when they lose the first match…"

However when the first match rolled around they won 540 to 10 thanks to Sirius and Kyleigh-

"And our excellent beater work," Sirius cut Lily off once again.

"Some of the best Hogwarts has ever seen," Kyleigh added.

"I'm trying to finish my memory, so stop interrupting me!" exclaimed Lily, "James was depressed for a week. It was a shame that he made the team the very next year. There I'm done!" Lily said happily.

"I don't like that memory," grumbled James.

"Fine James why don't you tell us your favourite memory?" Lily half questioned half stated.

"But I wanted to go next," Sirius complained.

"Shut up Black, she told me I could tell my memory next," James retorted.

It was near the end of December and Hogwarts was covered in a thick blanket of snow, and the weather was freezing but nothing could dampen my spirits. It was our first year and the school was holding a Yule Ball, everyone was asking the person that they wanted to go with. And I finally worked up enough courage to ask the love of my life to go with me.

"Oh come off it James I'm not the love of your life." Lily said irritably cutting him off.

"Shut up Evans it's my memory."

I felt like I was on cloud nine it was the best feeling, probably the best feeling I will ever feel. It was unfortunate that first years couldn't go to the ball. But Sirius and I already decided that we were going to hold our own party in the common room. But that didn't matter I was going with Lily Evans. We decorated the common room and everything was set. We created our own Yule Ball; I was going with Lily, Sirius with Kyleigh and Remus with Karmatha. It was probably the best night in my whole life.

"I remember that! That was the night Sirius and I shared our first kiss." Kyleigh interrupted James, "where were you and Lily, you were missing for half the night."

Lily blushed a deep red. "I'm getting to that." James answered

"No I forbid you to go any farther!" Lily said standing up. That's a part of my past I don't want to remember.

"Aww c'mon Evans it was a great night."

"Yah and a week latter I found you doing the same thing to another girl," Lily said crossing her arms. James looked put out.

"I've had to tolerate an evening with you because my best friends asked me to. But Kyleigh has to go to bed, tomorrow's quidditch." Lily grabbed Ky and pulled her.

"But-uh-it's-7:00!"

A/N: This story is officially being co-written with x.MissPadfoot.x


	4. Putting one in the history books

Kyleigh was up the next morning, who was usually in bed until 12:00pm on weekends, due to the fact that Lily had dragged her off to bed at 7:00 pm. Just to get back at Lily, Kyleigh woke her up.

"GET UP YOU, time for breakfast." Kyleigh practically dragged a kicking and screaming Lily out of bed. "I'll meet you in the common room wake up Karmatha and Deanna." Kyleigh said shutting the door as she walked out. Kyleigh ran down the stairs and ran back up to the boys dormitories, she flung open the fifth years door and walked over to Sirius's bed she bent down and kissed him. She stood there kissing for a couple of minutes when Remus broke the silence,

"Wish I could wake up to something like that." He muttered climbing out of bed,

"Oy! Kyleigh think you could go get Evans and get her to do that to me? I'll go back to sleep!" James said hopefully. Kyleigh straightened up,

"Uh. No." She said running a hand through her hair in a very James like fashion. She smirked.

"Damn." He said getting up. Remus and James walked over to Peter's bed,

"Oy! You get up." They both pushed him off the bed. "You missed the show." James said, Peter looked up and around the room,

"Where's the show?" He said stupidly.

"I said you bloody missed it." James said irritably.

"Bloody hell! There's a girl in the boys dormitory!" Peter jumped up and started straightening his clothes (if that would help anything…) and fixing his hair.

"Why are you doing that?" Remus asked starring at him as though he had just sprouted a horn.

"Oh - erm – bathroom?" He said as he scurried to the bathroom. Kyleigh snickered. It was then she realized she was standing there in her PJ's. Going a tinge red she mumbled,

" Going – dress – clothes." She nodded as if that explained everything.

"But you look hot in your pyjamas." Sirius said grabbing her wrist pulling her back onto his bed. James hollered as Sirius started to snog her senseless and Remus tried to not look too disgusted. Peter walked back in,

"How come you two are the one's who ALWAYS get lucky?" He asked.

"It's only because those two have been practising for 5 years…" Remus said turning away.

"5? Didn't you guys break up in first year?"

"Peter! Use that brain of yours no matter how small it is you should be able to figure out what Sirius, sneak of the century would do…"

"Ooooh" Peter said sitting on his bed watching them with interest.

"It's not Sirius sneak of the century Potter. It's Sirius god of the most amazing snogs." Kyleigh said kissing him briefly as she started to leave.

"Yeah what she said." Sirius agreed. Kyleigh laughed as she walked out. Walking back into the girls dormitory she opened the door to find all three other girls awake and dressed waiting for her,

"We've been here for 10 minutes. What have you been doing in the boys dorm?" Lily said tapping her foot impatiently.

"Oh…waking the boys up. Peter's a heavy sleeper."

"That's true!" Deanna pointed out. Kyleigh nodded as she changed into her clothes.

After a breakfast, that was interrupted every two minutes by the captain, Robert Wood, telling them tactics to use against Slytherin.

"WE GOT IT THE FIRST THOUSAND TIMES!" Kyleigh yelled jumping up.

"Oh ok." He said retreating back to his seat.

"I can't eat now. I hear Wood's voice in my head." She shuttered and climbed over the bench. "I'm going to go to the change rooms, see you guys after the game." She waved as she left.

"I'm going to go too!" Sirius said jumping up to catch up to Kyleigh.

"Bye to you too Black." Remus muttered.

"I think I'll go get a head start too." James said leaving as well. "I'll catch the snitch for you Evans."

"Goodie. I can't wait." Lily said unenthusiastically. Sirius met Kyleigh just outside the Entrance Hall and they made their way to the change rooms. Sirius grabbed Kyleigh's hand,

"You okay?" He asked looking at her,

"Fine, ruddy Slytherins said they're going curse our brooms." She said still staring at the change rooms.

"They don't even know how to curse the back side of a cat." He said remembering that particular Transfiguration lesson. Kyleigh laughed,

"True." As they entered the change room Sirius pushed her up against the wall and kissed her,

"You know you two your lucky I'm a loyal friend." James said walking passed them, "Cause I swear Evans would kill you Ky if she found out. But like I said I'm loyal. To the marauders of course." He laughed. Sirius broke away,

"I'll watch your back." He whispered, Kyleigh smiled and nodded slightly. She walked over and grabbed her uniform, being the only girl on the team she changed behind a curtain. She stepped behind just as she heard everyone else enter. Sirius grinned and pulling out his wand he whispered,

"_Accio _Shirt." He pointed to the curtain. Sirius held out his his hand and both her shirts flew into his hand. He laughed evilly and James looked at him,

"That's good… I should try that on Evans some time." James said thoughtfully,

"BLOODY HELL!" Kyleigh screamed, she stuck her head out from the curtains, Sirius stood there smirking hold out both her shirts,

"Black!" She said threatingly. By now the other four team members were watching with interest.

"You'll have to come and get them from me," He grinned shooting a I'm-so-smart look at James. Taking a deep breath, holding her head high with as much dignity she could possess at the time Kyleigh stepped out from the behind the curtains in pants and a bra. She walked over to Sirius and held out her hand,

"Kiss first clothes later." Sirius said. Trying her hardest not to punch him she leaned closer and kissed him. Sirius pulled her in closer receiving cat calls from the other team members, breaking it finally Kyleigh snatched her shirt from his hands and pulling it over her head returned back to the curtain to get her robe.

"She's hot." Robert Wood pointed out.

"Yeah, that's why she's mine. Hands off." Sirius said glaring at Robert. Coming back out from behind the curtains she sat down beside Sirius with a remarkably calm face. So calm it was creepy. Sirius was having second thoughts. Strapping on her pads to her knees, shins, arms and elbows. She sat there holding her gloves in her hands. She looked thoughtful and finally she pulled them on and grabbed her broom,

"Now everyone remem-"

"WE KNOW!" The whole team yelled.

"Ok, well good luck everyone." Wood said looking put out. They walked to the entrance awaiting their announcement.

"The Gryffindor Team!" A voice rang out and cheers erupted from the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. Boos were heard from the Slytherins. They starting walking towards the middle of the pitch. Kyleigh swiftly pulled out her wand and pointed it at Sirius and whispered,

"_adduco pardus_" Sirius pants, boxers included, dropped to the ground. Kyleigh smirked and started to walk past, when she noticed something,

"WHAT'S THAT?" She said pointing at his butt.

"Erm - oh - uhh…" Sirius was bright red and everyone was staring at him.

"Mr. Black, your pants." Mme Hooch said. Sirius bent down and pulled up his pants.

"We'll talk about that later." Sirius hissed to Kyleigh. Kyleigh nodded.

"Revenge is a bitch," She whispered walking past him,

"That was YOU?" Sirius yelled forgetting his broom he starting running at her,

"AH!" Kyleigh took off running across the pitch Sirius hot on her tail. 'I should've seen this coming.' She thought.

"Mr. Black! Ms. Annerire!" Mme Hooch yelled in horror. She was afraid he was going to kill her, she started to run after them as well when James pushed his broom to her,

"I'll get them." He said running after them. Sirius finally caught up to her and jumped on top of her,

"Oof." Kyleigh said as Sirius landed on top of her.

"SIRIUS NO!" Lily yelled from the stands. Remus and Peter were nodding vigorously.

"DON'T HURT HER!" Karmatha yelled. Sirius bent down closer to her face, Kyleigh flinched, and he kissed her.

"SIRIU- WHAT IS HE DOING TO HER!" Lily yelled pointing at him shaking her finger. Kyleigh wrapped her hands around his head, James caught up,

"Figures," He mumbled taking one look at them. "OY! DON'T WORRY EVERYONE THEY'RE FINE! SNOGGING BUT FINE!" He announced to the crowd. Lily turned to Remus,

"Snogging? Since when do Black and Kyleigh snog? They hate each other as much as I hate Potter!" Remus looked away and mumbled something. "What was that?" She asked.

"They've been meeting in secret for 5 years. Going out behind your back."

"What! No. Kyleigh would've told me."

"Sirius can't even play Quidditch without getting action."

"SHUT UP PETER!" Lily said snapping at him.

"Well she's tried to, but well they like each other," Remus looked at them, "Ok they REALLY like each other."

"OK SOMEONE STOP THEM!" A random student yelled.

"I feel bad." Lily said looking at her shoes. "I haven't let my best friend go out with the boy she likes because of a stupid feud between me and Potter. Kyleigh must hate me."

"She doesn't she thought you would hate her…" Karmatha said,

"You knew too!" Lily said spinning to face Karmatha, who shrugged.

"I wouldn't hate her." Lily said leaning against the barrier. She watched as Sirius and Kyleigh snogged each other senseless. "I agree with Peter." Lily said finally.

"See!" He said pointing at them. James bent down,

"Ok, you two I think you've successfully grossed the entire Hogwarts population, and I think the first years are scarred for life." Kyleigh blushed as Sirius pulled off of her and held out his hand for her to take,

"Well now everyone knows I'm not single." He said looking at the crowd to see several girls crying pointing at him menacingly. He shrugged. "Let's kick Slytherins ass." He said walking back over to their brooms.

"Sorry Mme. Hooch." Kyleigh said walking past her. She bent down and grabbed hers and Sirius's brooms. James took his broom from the disturbed Flying teacher.

" Now…I…want…a…clean…game…from…all…of…you." Mme Hooch barely whispered. "Captains shake hands." Wood and the Slytherin captain walked up and shook hands. Wood walked back to his team nursing his hurting hand. "Mount your brooms." The teams mounted their brooms and waited for the whistle. Mme. Hooch released the bludgers and the golden snitch and picked up the quaffle. She blew her whistle and threw the quaffle in the air. Sirius and Kyleigh kicked off after James was in the air.

"Good luck." Kyleigh yelled to Sirius as she zoomed off to stop a bludger from hitting their chaser.

Sitting in the change room Sirius and James were doing recaps of the game. Kyleigh sat quietly on the bench several thoughts going through her head. 'What was on Sirius's butt…Is Lily going to hate me?' Just then Lily walked in followed by Karmatha, Deanna, Remus and Peter.

"Ah, Evans here to give me a congratulatory kiss?" He asked puckering up.

"Ew. No." Lily said walking over to Kyleigh. "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. You don't know how guilty I feel." Lily said. Kyleigh looked at her both girls looked on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Kyleigh said.

"I'm sorry I held you back from my selfishness.." Lily said as the tears started to fall,

"Friends?"

"Friends." Lily and Kyleigh hugged both girls crying and holding each other.

"So…do you think it's a good time to tell you Remus and I…" Lily looked up,

"Not you too…"

"Well not quite as long as them." Remus said pointing to Kyleigh and Sirius.

"Oh Damn I'm such a bitch." Lily said standing up. Karmatha stepped forward,

"No your not, we didn't tell you because we knew that if it wasn't a secret we'd be spending lots of time together and you wouldn't want to hang out with us because you didn't want to be around…"

"James," Kyleigh finished for her.

"If you guys want to hang out that's fine. I don't mind. Anyways I'm really good at the silencing charm. So if he opens his big mouth I'll shut it for him." Everyone laughed except James.


	5. That was mean

A/N: This chapter was mostly written by x.MissPadfoot.x

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters that you recognize from the Harry Potter books J.K.Rowling does. I also don't own Kyleigh (she belongs to herself). I do own Karmatha and Deanna.

**Chapter Five: That Was Mean**

The next day James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were sitting under the tree by the lake. It was a clear November afternoon and the Marauders decided to spend it out of doors. It was a Friday and the classes for the day were over.

Lily, Kyleigh, Karmatha and Deanna were walking towards the Entrance Hall.

"Ok I have this idea. Since tomorrow is a Hogsmeade weekend I just KNOW Potter is going to ask me." Kyleigh and Karmatha snickered. Lily continued ignoring them, "So I'm going to ask the one person James would hate for me to go out with. That's where you come in Kyleigh."

"Me? Why do I have to be in your evil plan to break Potter's heart into so many more pieces?"

"Because you know this boy really well…"

"Huh? Have I snogged him before?" Kyleigh said looking at Lily,

"I should hope not! He's your captain."

"WOOD?" Kyleigh said stopping, Lily nodded. "Oh you are evil." Kyleigh said crossing her arms,

"Everyone knows Wood is the sixth year version of James." Karmatha said,

"Exactly." Lily said. Kyleigh looked thoughtful for a moment and grinned.

"Ok." Kyleigh pushed open the Entrance door and made her way out to the grounds. "I'll be back. OY WOOD!" Kyleigh said running over to him.

"Hello Ky, what do you want?" He said turning away from his friends. "Are you going to Hogsmeade with anyone tomorrow?"

"I know you think I'm exceedingly gorgeous by your taken." Wood pointed out,

"Not me you prat. Lily. She wants to go to Hogsmeade with you."

"Oh, Lily…Lily Evans the hot fifth year, the one James is obsessed with?"

"Yea, that Lily Evans." Kyleigh said rolling her eyes,

"Hey! Your that beater that like made out for seven minutes on the Quidditch pitch!" One of Wood's friends said pointing at her. Kyleigh flung her hair over her shoulder,

"Yes I am. I'm pro." She grinned.

"You can practise with me anytime,"

"No thanks. I have Sirius." She turned back to Wood, "So?"

"Sure." Wood said shaking his head yes.

"Great." Kyleigh said holding out her hand, Wood grabbed her wrist looking for any tricks before shaking it, "Thank you for doing business." Kyleigh turned and walked away. Lily was standing waiting for her response.

"I have a reputation!" Kyleigh said excitedly.

"Fascinating, what did he say?"

"Oh, yes." Kyleigh said walking over to where Karmatha sat with Remus. Followed by Lily. She sat down in Sirius's lap,

"We have a reputation." She said turning to look at him,

"Really?"

"Yeah I'm the beater that made out for seven minutes on the Quidditch Pitch!"

"Cool," He said wrapping his arms around her waist. She leaned against him,

"You going with anyone tomorrow."

"You mean like besides you? Yeah, I have a line up you're at two if that's okay."

"Sirius!" Kyleigh hit him, laughing. "You, two going together?" She said looking at Remus and Karmatha. They both nodded. James's face lit up,

"Speaking of dates, OY! Evans you wanna go to Hogsmeade with me?"

"I'd love to James…"

"Great! She said yes you guys!" James said turning to face Sirius and Remus,

"But I can't" Lily finished his face dropped,

"Why?"

"I'm going with Robert."

"Robert? Robert…Robert…do I know a Robert?" James said looking at Sirius,

"Robert Wood?" He said helpfully.

"ROBERT WOOD?" James yelled looking back at Lily. She nodded.

"Wonderful snogger I heard." Lily grinned.

"Wonderful – snogger? If you want a good kisser I'm right here!" He said pointing to himself.

"I heard he's better." She said simply sitting down next to Sirius and Kyleigh. James looked on the verge of tears,

"That - was – mean." He said walking away. As James was leaving, Regulus walked over followed by his usual crowd.

"Hello Black." He said coldly, Sirius cocked an eyebrow,

"You do realize you're a Black too right?" Regulus scoffed,

"Fine, well hello blood-traitor." Kyleigh suppressed a snicker. "Oh and I suppose you're a blood traitor as well."

"Do you smell something foul Sirius?" Kyleigh said facing Sirius,

"Insolent little-" Lucius pushed forward from the crowd wielding his wand out of his cloak.

"What are you going to do? Hex me?" Kyleigh said standing.

"As a matter of fact I was." Sirius stood up as well,

"I want to see you try." After that the rest of them stood.

"You want to fight us?" A high pitch voice sounded, which could only be Bellatrix's. Lily did the math in her head, 11 Slytherins, five seventh years that could only be death eaters, two sixth years' junior death eaters probably, two fifth years such as themselves, training to be death eaters, and two fourth years not yet prepared to be death eaters, honestly they didn't stand a chance. "Your outnumbered," Bellatrix said,

"We could still take you," Remus said pulling out his wand.

"Leave us alone." Lily said,

"How dare you talk to us you filthy little mudblood." Snape said venomously. Lily shook her head,

"Leave us alone."

"_Sectumsempra._" Snape said pulling out his wand pointing it at Lily. She screamed as invisible slashes gashed her face and chest. James who was just entering the Entrance Hall heard her screams and came running. Lily was on the ground blood pouring from her wounds.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Kyleigh screamed running over to Lily she held the other girl in her arms.

"_Levicorpus_" Avery said pointing his wand at Kyleigh.

"Ahh!" She said as she was sent hanging upside down. Frantically trying to hold her skirt up.

"_Petrificus Totalis_!" James yelled sending Snape into a full body bind.

"_Levicorpus_" Remus said sending Avery upside down while Sirius was duelling his brother. Karmatha ducked beneath spells and made her way to Lily,

"_Ferula_" She whispered as she covered up Lily's wounds. Slinging Lily over her back she started to run towards the castle,

"_Petrificus Totalis_" Narcissa's spell hit Karmatha and she and Lily dropped back to the ground,

"SOMEONE GET ME DOWN!" Kyleigh screamed as another spell flew very close to her,

"_Crucio_" Malfoy successfully sent his spell affectedly stopping Kyleigh's word replacing them with screams.

"_Petrificus Totalis_" Sirius put his brother in a body bind and ran over to Lucius punching him in the mouth. Peter wasn't doing anything he stood watching as all his 'friends' fell one by one the Slytherins seemed to have more power being evil.

"_Crucio_" Crabbe's spell, aiming for Remus, hit Peter instead and he was writhing on the ground screaming.

"_Petrificus Totalis_" Crabbe fell to the ground. When the Crucio wore off on Kyleigh she held out her hand,

"_Accio _wand." Her wand flew into her hand. Forgetting all about the fact her underwear was showing she started attacking the Slytherins,

"_Petrificus Totalis._" She got Narcissa down. Bellatrix turned to Kyleigh

"_Crucio._" She said Kyleigh was sent screaming again. James turned to Bellatrix; he'd let Sirius handle her.

"_Petrificus Totalis_" It hit Crabbe and he fell down. He ran over to Karmatha,

"_Finite Incantatem_" He said Karmatha stood up, "You take Lily to the hospital wing, and get Dumbledore." Karmatha picked Lily up again and ran to the school. Sirius was on the ground still muggle duelling him, he figured it was better to use his fists, grabbing his wand he pointed it at Lucius's throat.

"_Petrificus Totalis._" Lucius went rigid. With Lucius down the other Slytherins felt they had no chance gathering up the petrified they ran. Sirius turned to Kyleigh still hanging limply in mid air,

"Can someone get me down?" She said quietly. Sirius walked over and held one of her hands as he muttered,

"_Finite Incantatem_" He caught her and set her on the ground. Deanna was helping Peter. James was walking swiftly to the school and Remus was nursing a cut on his arm where Bellatrix had scratched him. Kyleigh sank to the ground shaking uncontrollably. Sirius sat down beside her and put his arm around her, she leaned against his body fighting the urge to cry.

"We're going up the Hospital Wing to see Lily are you guys coming?" Deanna asked, Remus nodded. Sirius looked at Kyleigh,

"I don't think I can walk that far…" She said quietly.

"I'll help you." He stood up and held out his hand to her. She grabbed it and stood up, wrapping her arm around his waist they walked towards the school. Everyone was quiet and didn't say anything. As they entered the Hospital Wing there was Lily sitting on the bed fully healed. Mme Pomfrey bustled around her doing all sorts of things.

"How is she?" James asked,

"She's fine, she lost a lot of blood but she'll stay the night and tomorrow she will be fine to go to Hogsmeade." She responded. "You can say Hello but then I insist you leave she's been through a horrible ordeal and she needs her rest." Mme Pomfrey hurried off to her office and everyone crowded around Lily. Everybody was asking around the same question,

"Are you okay?"

"They fight really dirty those Slytherins do." Sirius said

"They used three unforgivable curses." Remus whispered to Lily.

"Bloody Hell! Who did they hit?"

"Peter took the one aimed at me and Kyleigh took the other two."

"Kyleigh!" Lily turned to face her best friend hanging limply onto Sirius, "Are you all right?" Kyleigh manage a nod. "Does anyone know what spell I got hit with?"

"Some kind of made of spell…that's really effective." Karmatha said. Lily sighed,

"I look hideous now, my face is all scarred."

"You don't look hideous." James whispered quietly. Lily ignored him,

"You guys should go, I'm tired." Everyone nodded and started to clear out. Back at the common room everyone made his or her way in. James took the chair by the fire, Sirius sat down and pulled Kyleigh next to him, who was still shaking. Remus sat down and had Karmatha sit next to him, Deanna sat in between the two couples and Peter took the other chair. Nobody said anything they just sat there. After dinner the common room was crowded and soon there was no one there.

"We should go up to bed." Remus said quietly being first to break the silence since they got back. Everyone nodded and headed up to their respectful dormitories.


	6. An Embarrassing Conversation

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I don't own any characters that you recognize from the Harry Potter books J.K.Rowling does. I also don't own Kyleigh (she belongs to herself). I do own Karmatha and Deanna. Though MissPadfoot **wishes **that she owned Sirius Black…

**Chapter Six: An Embarrassing Conversation (sort of) **

The four girls made their way down the stone steps to the Entrance Hall. They were meeting their dates there. Lily had been released from the Hospital wing earlier this morning and was allowed to go to Hogsmeade today. They stood waiting by the doors for the boys to come,

"And they make fun of us for being late all the time…the other students are leaving." Kyleigh whined sticking her head out the door to confirm that yes, everyone else was leaving.

"We won't be able to go if all the teacher's have left." Karmatha said worriedly.

By the time the boys had arrived five minutes latter, everyone was gone. Therefore the girls were not too pleased.

"Just follow us, and don't complain we're going to Hogsmeade," Remus stated, "and we were late because Sirius couldn't find he trainers."

"Well I didn't think they would be under my pillow…"

"Shut up Black," James cut Sirius off.

The nine of them walked across the school grounds and stopped in front of the Whomping Willow. After carefully prodding a knot in the tree, the branches that were lashing out in every direction froze. Sirius started walking towards a small opening in the ground, that the girls didn't notice before, but soon stopped when he realized they weren't following him.

"Well, do you want to go to Hogsmeade or not?" Remus asked, after noticing their faces he added, "It's perfectly safe it leads into Hogsmeade."

The girls reluctantly followed Sirius down the tunnel. The order went as follows: Sirius, James, Lily, Kyleigh, Karmatha, Deanna, Robert, Peter and Remus. The first two were having an interesting conversation, that if you didn't know what they were talking about you'd be lost. What ever they were taking about they didn't want to be over heard by anybody. After awhile of walking through the tunnel the group reached a dust covered room with badly damaged furniture.

"Where are we?" Kyleigh asked bewildered.

" The Shrieking Shack in Hogsmeade" the Marauders answered as they led everyone outside. A short walk later and soon all nine of them reached the main part of Hogsmeade where the split up into two groups. Group one consisted of James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Robert, group two was the girls. The boys headed to Zonko's while the girls went to Honeydukes. They were all going to meet up half an hour later at the Three Broomsticks.

Half an hour later the boys all had bags of 'precious supplies' that were for 'teaching the Slytherins a lesson'. The girls had bags full of: Sugar Quills, Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans, Ice Mice, Fizzing Wizbeys, Acid Pops, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Liquorice Wands, Jelly Slugs, and Blood-Flavoured Lollipops (for Karmatha, which Kyleigh found both odd and gross).

All nine Gryffindors found a table at the Three Broomsticks and ordered eight Butterbeers. Lily was talking to Robert about random topics, Karmatha and Remus were talking about mythical creatures (mostly werewolves and vampires), Kyleigh, Sirius, James and Peter were talking about the revenge they were planning for the Slytherins, and Deanna was reading a book.

With all the excitement that had happened the last couple of days, making out with her boyfriend for seven minutes on the Quidditch pitch and fighting evil Slytherins, Kyleigh **almost **forgot about the thing Sirius said they would talk about later. While she just remembered that he said that they would talk and now was later…

"Sirius you said that we would talk later," Kyleigh said interrupting Sirius in mid speech.

"About what," he replied trying to sound confused even though he knew full well what she wanted to talk to him about.

"You know the thing I saw,"

"Oh that, I was kind of hoping that you would have either forgotten about it or you would never bring that up. We can talk about that tonight in private, when nobody can overhear us."

"But I want to talk now! Right here right now, not later!" Kyleigh retaliated.

By now the other seven had stopped talking and were listening intently, two knowing what the thing in question was the other five were rather confused. The two that knew kind of were hoping that Sirius wouldn't go into to much depth of what 'it' was and how, when, with whom and why he got 'it'.

Sirius of course would rather not talk about 'it' at all but he knew how stubborn Kyleigh was. If he didn't talk freely she would hex it out of him, in the most painful way she knew how. Either way he would not be happy, but he rather be unhappy pain free.

"Well I got 'it' this summer with James and Remus," Sirius began to explain, any hope that James and Remus had was gone, " 'it' happens to be a tattoo of two beater bats. There you got your explanation…"

"But Black you forgot to go into detail about whose names you have on your butt." James interrupted; he decided to help out the explanation because Sirius seemed to be staying far from the detail of his tattoo.

Sirius sighed, he would humiliate then kill his best friend later, "That's not important," he said going the palest tinge of pink, barley noticeable.

"You have names in the beater bats?" Kyleigh asked half surprised half hurt. James and Remus nodded their heads yes, "Okay, what are you trying to hide from me?" Kyleigh demanded. For the first time, in his life Sirius seemed speechless.

"Don't make me jinx it out of you." Kyleigh said threateningly.

In a quiet whisper he replied, "Sirius and Kyleigh forever." Kyleigh laughed.

"You're joking." She said blatantly,

"No actually he's not." Remus said with a look of pure disgust on his face,

"Yeah, well James has one that is a golden snitch with LE in it!" Sirius pointed out very childishly.

"That's correct." James said proudly.

"Your not going to go on about me being your one true love again are you?" Lily said irritably.

"But, Lily sweetie you are." James said.

"Since when am I your sweetie? Don't you think I should have a say in your obsession?"

"Wait, Sirius said that he got his this summer with James and Remus and we can assume that James got his at the same time does that mean that Remus has one too?" Karmatha cut in, having witnessed a James/Lily love/hate fight before she did not wish to see a repeat of what happened.

Remus blushed a light shade of red, "Yeah he does," James and Sirius answered Karmatha's question because Remus seemed incapable of speech. "We had to bug him to get it he almost didn't get one, but we can be very persuasive."

"What did he get," Kyleigh asked, everybody seemed curious to know.

"The words 'Big Bad Wolf'" Remus muttered. Everybody (minus James, Sirius and Peter) stared in disbelief.

Finally Deanna broke the silence, "But why that?"

"Because…Remus has a strange liking…for wolves…especially the one in the muggle fairytale…The Three Little Pigs, the one Lily read us last year." Sirius supplied (or at least tried to) a reasonable cover up story, to why Remus would have 'Big Bad Wolf' tattooed on his body. Every looked at Remus a little odd but believed Sirius story; Karmatha gave Remus a look of understanding.

"We need to get back to school for supper," Lily suddenly blurted.

"Plus I know Snivellius would love an excuse to tell a teacher and give us detention," Kyleigh added to Lily's sentence, "how he became a prefect I will never know…"

Later that night in the boys dormitories, James was complaining about what Lily sees in Robert (in his opinion there is nothing and he's better), and Sirius was freaking out over the fact that Kyleigh didn't give him one little kiss.

"James Lily probably only went to Hogsmeade with Roberts so that you would get upset. And Sirius it's not the end of the world if Kyleigh doesn't snog you senseless everyday, Karmatha doesn't snog me everyday and I don't complain…" Remus trailed off. "So is the Marauders map almost finished," he asked trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, we just have a few technical details to work out. We should be able to carry out the master plain in January," Sirius and James said together proudly.

Meanwhile in the girls dorms. Kyleigh was going ballistics "OH MY GOSH! I FORGOT TO SNOG HIM! HOW COULD I FORGET TO SNOG HIM! HE PROBABLY THINKS I HATE HIM! WHY DIDN'T YOU THREE REMIND ME! WHAT IF-"

"Kyleigh come down," Lily said as she watched her best friend freak out.

"Sirius is not going to break up with you," Karmatha added.

After Kyleigh was calm, she ran down the stairs leading into the Gryffindor common room and up the stairs that lead to the boys' dorms. She flung open the fifth years door and walked over to Sirius's bed she bent down and kissed him. "Sorry felt bad, forgot to kiss you today and I was driving Lily, Karmatha, and Deanna mad." Kyleigh said when she stopped snogging Sirius.

"She doesn't hate me after all," Sirius announced, "and you were worried that she did hate me James. You were wrong she's madly in love with me."

James just shook his head, while Remus was having a laughter fit.

"That's right," Kyleigh announced proudly, "James was wrong and I am in love with you." She bounced out of the boys dorm and back into the girls dorm. Where she noticed that Deanna was asleep and both Lily and Karmatha had their pyjamas on (Karmatha was also reading a book entitled _Creatures of the night_). Changing into her own pyjamas, Kyleigh climbed into her bed, after talking with Lily for an hour Ky fell asleep. Shortly after Kyleigh fell asleep Lily did too, and Karmatha climed out of bed, down the stairs into the Gryffindor common room and out the common room and into the deserted hallways. Carefully Karmatha walked down the flights of stairs and outside into the cold night air. Unknown to her she passed James and Sirius who were making their way back to the Gryffindor common room from the kitchens, under the invisibility cloak.

A/N:

**Wizbey: Sorry it took so long to update, MissPadfoot wouldn't help me and I had a very bad case of writers block **

_MissPadfoot: No you didn't! Stop saying that, it's not true but Wizbey's right we are sorry that it took us awhile to update but it's not my_ _fault..._

**Wizbey: Slaps Misspadfoot**

_MissPadfoot: your lucky you put a me snogging Sirius scene in this chapter… _

Both: PLEASE REVIEW OUR STORY! (WE WOULD PUT READ TOO, BUT IF YOUR READING THIS THEN YOU ALREADY HAVE...) 


	7. Human Heart

** Human Heart**

The next morning at breakfast Sirius and James were telling Lily, Kyleigh, Deanna, Remus, and Peter what they saw last night.

"How is that possible? I mean all three of you should have been caught," Kyleigh said reaching for a piece of chocolate cake.

"Well, I think I know how Potter and Black weren't caught, but what is Karmatha doing sneaking out at two in the morning?" Lily thought out loud.

"I don't know, but maybe she went for a walk." Remus suggested, as he was speaking Karmatha entered the Great Hall and sat down in-between Kyleigh and Remus. "Who might have went for a walk?" she questioned.

"What were you doing out of bed at two in the morning," Sirius demanded.

"Mw? Oh I was…um…walking it helps me collect my thoughts."

"At two in the morning, in the moonlight near the forbidden forest?"

"So…I miss the forest that's behind my house where I would walk every night. Wait how do you know I went for a walk last night?"

"Karma we don't want to know," Kyleigh said in a matter-of-fact voice, "they are the maurders after all…"

"Yes we are!" James said proudly, he turned to Sirius, "speaking of us being the maurders we have work to do, you know it being Saturday and all…"

Sirius's face went blank for a second, and then his grey eyes sparkled like they had just remembered a secret (or prank). Standing up he said, "Right you are Jamesy!" He shot a glance at Remus; Remus shrugged and changed the topic.

"Who's staying for Christmas?"

"I'm not," James said brightly.

"Me too," Sirius added.

"Oh no," Kyleigh groaned, "That means your coming over almost every day! Just great! I see you every day and I can't even get away form you at home during Christmas vacation…"

"Don't wine Annerire, Blacks coming to…" James said, at these words Kyleigh looked delight.

"Excellent come over every day then!" she exclaimed.

"I'm thankful it's not me," Lily said sincerely.

Just then the owl post came flooding into the Great Hall. A small elf owl, almost identical to Mr.Hootie (Kyleigh's family's owl) landed in front of her. "Mr.Hootie!" She exclaimed a little too loudly, as everyone in the Great Hall turned to look at her. "What I was three!" They all looked away, suddenly Kyleigh blushed a deep crimson, "This isn't Mr.Hootie…It's Mr.Flubberdubber!" Again everyone in the Great Hall turned to look at her, "You don't want to know," she simply stated, everyone turned away once more.

Kyleigh reached over and grabbed the deep rich forest green and dark violet letter, she went to open it but stopped. She brought it closer to her face and inhaled deeply, exhaling/sighing she said, "Reminds me of home…the smell of the ocean I mean."

Her friends looked at her with interest, "The Ocean What part of the UK are you from?" Remus asked.

"Yes the ocean and I'm not from the UK, I was born in Pleasant Lake, Nova Scotia, Canada. When I was six my parents decided to move to the UK, a year latter they divorced, my mom stayed in the UK and my dad moved to Italy. My best friend in Canada and I grew up together in the wizarding community, both of us are purebloods," _'Half blood too'_ Kyleigh's brain added, "and when we were three we got almost identical elf owls-"

"Mr.Hootie and Mr.Flubberdubber," Lily and Karmatha interjected before laughing.

"Shut up, we were three," Kyleigh said once the laughter stopped she continued, "anyways I grew up by the ocean and I'm kind of home sick. Are we finished interviewing Kyleigh for the daily prophet?" She asked sarcastically, not waiting for an answer she reached over and picked up the envelope. Tearing it open she read: _Hi! Sorry it took me so long to reply to you, I've been busy (obviously) my quidditch captain is having us practise like crazy. We're (the whole team) pretty sure that he needs therapy. We practise every night, which means that I barely get enough time to finish my DADA homework (I positive that the teacher is out to get me…). Hope you're staying out of trouble…_At this point Kyleigh had to laugh, she had a detention that night…_What am I saying of course you stay out of trouble it finds you…"_That is so true" Kyleigh mumbled…_well I have to go my crazy Quidditch Captain has just announced a practise in the freezing cold! Some really should take him to therapy…but I really can't argue with him after all we have won the house cup four years in a row (With me as seeker of course we won)…Bye hope to hear from you soon, Your Best Friend who is about to freeze Morganna…P.S. Merlin says hi._

"I'm so the better seeker!" James said once Kyleigh finished reading.

"I'm just glad that Wood doesn't make us practise in the cold." Sirius added.

"You know that could have been a private letter," Kyleigh snapped.

"Well if you had read it to us we wouldn't have to read over your shoulder." Peter squeaked, Kyleigh turned to glare at him.

Lily finally spoke up, "If your from Canada why the accent?"

"I've been living here for nine years it sort of developed."

That's why you sounded funny for the first little while that I knew you," James said like he had just solved one of life's greatest mysteries.

"I'm going to my dorm while my private life is still kind of private!" Kyleigh said a little too forcefully.

Sirius stared at her for a minute, "Thought you wouldn't mind love."

"YOU THOUGHT I WOULDN'T MIND? OF COURSE I MIND, SOMETIMES YOU JUST…ugh" Kyleigh stormed off. Sirius got up and followed her, once inside the Gryffindor common room he spotted her sitting on the floor sobbing. He walked over and stood in front of her, "I'm sorry."

"YOU INVADE MY PRIVACY! FOLLOW ME WHEN I WANT TO BE ALONE! AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO TALK TO ME…YOU…YOU…YOU FILTHY BUGGER!"

"YOU'RE TOO BLOODY EMOTIONAL!"

"I'M NOT EMOTIONAL!" Kyleigh retorted, sobbing eve harder.

"SEE THERE YOU GO BEING BLOODY EMOTIONAL!"

"Just leave and maybe I won't hex you…" Kyleigh said so calm it was scary.

Sirius just laughed, "You wouldn't hex me."

"_Levicorpus_," Sirius suddenly found himself upside down, he was about to call for help but before he could utter a peep Kyleigh whispered, "_Scilenco." _Sirius found himself helpless because Kyleigh had taken his wand.

"Just remember this situation next time you want to read my personal mail." Her voice didn't have an ounce of sympathy in it, she smirked and left.

"Think they've killed each other?" James asked as he made his way to the Gryffindor common room.

"If they're anything like us," Lily said pointedly, "yes."

"Did I just here you have a civilised conversation with Potter?" Karmatha asked in shock.

"Yes," Lily said without thinking, "no, I mean no I did not and Potter if you come any closer I will hex you so that you won't get to see tomorrow."

"You just had to open your mouth," Remus whispered as James and Lily started arguing. They opened the portrait door just as Kyleigh was about to leave; at the sight of her friends she stopped. James entered the common room first, at the sight of his best friend he shock his head, "what did you do this time Black?"

In reply Sirius moved his mouth up and down but no sound came out. "_Silencing charm_ you must have made her mad, on the other hand you never shut up so it's a great improvement."

"You're one to talk Potter, you talk more then Black does and that's a hard feat to accomplish." Lily pointed out from behind James.

Remus turned to Kyleigh, "You know you haven't really accomplished anything by silencing him, and turning him upside down."

"I know but he looks sexy this way." Kyleigh replied truthfully, Sirius smirked and mouthed something, "What am I saying I hate him he's a self centred cocky argent prat," again Sirius mouthed something.

"_Finet Incatatume,_" Lily said pointing her wand at Sirius, "Now repeat that"

"I said I'm not a cocky argent prat," Sirius responded, "you think I'm sexy you said so yourself."

"Just let that comment go, don't do anything to him, besides it's true you did say that," Karma said in her quite voice trying to clam Kyleigh down.

"_The human heart at whatever age opens only to the heart that opens in return,"_ Lily quoted.

"What!" both Kyleigh and Sirius asked bewildered.

"It means that the only reason you both put up with each other is because your hearts are aching for one another even in this fight you'll get through it." Lily shrugged, "read it somewhere."

Kyleigh stared at the ground for a moment before running towards Sirius, who greeted her with open arms (literally). The two of them would have snogged all day given the chance.

James held out his arms to Lily, _"The human heart at whatever age opens only to the heart that opens in return." _

"Potter I already opened my heart to you and you shattered it beyond repair, never again will I give you my heart, no matter how much you say you love me." At Lily's words James's heart was shattered once more. Reluctantly he dropped his arms.

"It's better to have a broken heart then to not have one at all." James muttered walking to the couch.

"Lily will you stop breaking his heart, soon he won't have one. One time you will see James having fun with another girl and then it will be your heart that will shatter. You'll be so jelous-"

"Annerire don't start, I need you in one peace," Sirius cut her off, "who else will snogg me senseless if you can't?"

"That's it I'm leaving," Karmatha announced, "I'm going to the library, are you coming Rem-"

"Sure I'd love to accompany you to the library," Remus cut her off.

"I think they're the only people I know that go to the library for fun."

"There not going to the library," Kyleigh, Sirius and James said matter of factly.

"Really where would they be going and to do what?" Lily asked.

"Nothing," they said together again.

Latter that night after dinner the maurders were whispering about the thing they were working on being careful not to be over heard. The girls were sitting on the couches in front of the fire.

"So…Karma did you and Remus have fun at the library?" Kyleigh asked in a sarcastic tone.

"What? Oh yeah we did," Karma replied absent mindly, Kyleigh smirked.

Suddenly Sirius called across the common room to Kyleigh, "Are you still mad at me?" He asked innocently.

"Mad? I could never stay mad at you, you know that."

Sirius turned back to James, "See she really cares for/about my feelings."

"Which is more then you can say. The only thing you really care about is your stomach." James retorted.

"Not true," Sirius countered, "are we finished yet?"

"Yep! Lets go visit Moony shall we?"

"What if something goes wrong, what if we can't change?" Peter squeaked.

"Don't worry we've practised," Sirius said standing up and walking over to the portrait, his two friends followed him. The three boys walked in silence through the labyrinth of corridors to the nippy November night air. The full moon let off a pleasant glow, as James, Sirius and Peter made their way towards the whomping willow. They stared at the agree tree, trying to decide who would prod the knot.

Wizbey: I would like to apologize about you having to wait about 3 to 3 and a half months for this chapter. I went on vacation, therapy (for my knee), back to school shopping, I lost the rough copy of the story and finally me being the klutz person that I am injured myself during volleyball.

**MissPadfoot: It's true is really is a klutz not to mention anti-social…**

**Wizbey: Great tell the world…**

**MissPadfoot & Wizbey: We would like to thank everyone who reviwed our story **


End file.
